Last Human
by phantomworks
Summary: The moon has left the Earth in total darkness and because of this the humans have died out to be replaced by a stronger hybrid race... or have they?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; hello again.

**Alice: is this the last one?**

Phantomworks: most likely. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

The year is ACXX. The moon which had moved from the earth .1 inches each month has completely left the gravitational pull of Earth. This has led to extreme developments in the world. There are no more tides of the oceans, not accurate way to tell time. Day is day and night is night. Also, due to the moon's absence, millions of new stars can be seen by the human eyes.

Well, naked eye.

For you see, humans no longer exist on earth. Without tides, climates changed. When the climates changed, humans were unable to adapt to their environment because they relied too much on the technologies that suddenly stopped working. Because of this, the entire human population …

Was entirely wiped out.

Do not worry! The earth is not completely quiet and still. Animals are still present, alive and well and… changed. They have mutated to look near exact to their previous 'masters' that were unable to survive. However, they were well prepared.

Having left over cities, the tribes of the animals: Bird, Wolf, Cat, Reptile, Fish and so on, prepared for war against one another to procure land for themselves, destroying the skyscrapers of New York, they made weapons such as swords, knives and pears.

Using these, they started a war over the land they wanted to claim as their territory. They raided the fields of the Middle East for food and the forests of the North for wood and shelter. Water was plentiful once the dams broke. The 1st Great War of Animal kind would've devastated the world if not for one clan.

Cats or more specifically, Lions.

King of beasts, the lions called a meeting between each pack/pride leader or Alpha of each group. The Pride leader of the Lions himself met them with a map of the world that he had found in some wreckage. Peacefully, they divided up the lands equally between them and made penalties for trying to gain more off of another. Each leader went away with his tribe or packs and laid claim to the territory set before them. Through this, the last remnants of the human civilization was destroyed. The human world was now completely gone…

Or was it?

"**Huff, huff, huff**" leaves crunched under feet. Branches gave way to force, only to snap back into place. Rocks skidded down the slop. A cat yowled in the distance and he ran farter still.

"**huff, huff, huff"**

He had to make it to the shelter! They _never_ went near it, his only sanctuary. A root lifted itself before his small foot, causing him to fall face-first into the dirt. "Ah!"

He got to his knees quickly and launched to his feet, but feel once again. Again a cat yowl rang out, closer this time. He frantically looked back at his foot, caught under the root. Panicking, he clawed at the root. Bits of bark and wood came loose, the weakened binding slowly giving way. Blood flowed from his claw-free fingers, but he pressed on –soon freeing his limb and started running once more.

He cringed as he ran, hi once-caught ankle throbbing violently, but he couldn't stop for fear of the-

A roar was his only warning.

He was tackled to the ground. Growls surrounded him, drowning out any other noises except the brush of the grass as feet moved to enclose him. Weight shifter on his back to pin him down as he struggled. Claw dug into his shoulder blades.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain. The claws dug harder as he dried out, then suddenly released. His cry fell into silent sobs; tears fell from his closed eyes. Something sniffed at his hair as the weight shifter again.

"What is it?"

"Looks like Ape tribe." He whimpered at the response from above his head.

"Apes don't make sound that."

"Wolf."

"No tail."

"Bird?" his shirt was lifter to bare his slightly bleeding back.

"No wings."

"Funny clothes."

"Weird clothes."

"Stupid clothes."

"Take to den?" one suggested. His eyes opened wide. _Den? They're gonna eat me?_

"Take to den!"

"Take to den!"

"Take to den!"

His arms were roughly pulled behind him and he was yanked backwards to his feet. He winced as his ankle once again battled his weight with its injury. Being shoved forward, he stumbled and his ankle nearly buckled. If it wasn't for the firm hold on his arms behind him, he would've fallen.

"Run." One ordered him. Ones, that's what he called them. Others, its, savages, not his own. He was the last of his own kind that he knew of. His mother had told him before she died. With him, an entire race would die.

"Run." It ordered again. Stumbling, he tried to run, but he simply couldn't ankle already swelling, he knew he must have twisted it or something so there was no way that he could run like ordered to.

"Why not run?" it growled. He whimpered as he was shoved forward, forcing more weight onto his other ankle. He quickly took a step forward to relieve the pain.

"Not run?" another crept forward, its tail swishing behind it. As it neared, its ears flicked back, sniffing him over. Struggling slightly, he shied away from the other. Not far enough for his liking. It sniffed him from head, to shoulder, then to his waist, finally stopping at his ankle.

"Hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Leg, hurt. No run. Can't run."

"Can't run…" the one holding his arms behind him loosened its grip and turned him around. "No struggle. Pack not kill."

This was a warning, he got it loud and clear. He let his gaze drop to the jungle floor. _But you're going to anyway!_ He screamed in his head, but he remained silent. Without warning, he was hefted onto the shoulder of what he supposed was the hunting party's leader. Yelping in surprise, he started to struggle but stiffened at the growl rumbling from the one below him. Whimpering slightly, he forced himself to stay still as the group took off in the direction he had come.

Glancing up quickly, he could just make out the entrance to his sanctuary receding from view. Hanging his head in sorrow, he let silent tears slide down his cheeks. He had been so close! Just a few steps more and he would've been safe!

Safe! There is no such thing in this changed world anymore. No lasting sanctuary, no restful nights without huddling terrified in the dark. The dark was no place –this _world_ was no place for a man. That's what he was.

A human.

Last of the forgotten race that had ruled this world with an iron fist and was reduced to ashes. Now the race would vanish and its history with it. With him.

This was the end.

Phantomworks; okay, not really. But you get the idea.

**Alice: what?**

Phantomworks: this isn't going to be a one-shot just to let you know. I'm going to write more of these. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: see? I told you that it wouldn't be a one-shot.

**Alice; yes, and we know. You were right.**

Phantomworks; yes I am. Okay people, here's chapter 2. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Are we not done yet? The pride leader grumbled. He had wild golden bangs with a mane of raven black crimson-streaked hair. It shot up in a star shape, but didn't wrap around his neck completely like the ancestor's of the throne had, but he didn't care. Many things had changed when the lesser light had left.

For instance, many animals had changed from being four-legged to walking on two. Though still able to use all four as before. Other differences included the facial features of each tribe as well as the lack of fur coverage as before. Where fur or scales or feathers covered their bodies almost completely, now it runs down from the shoulder to back and up the neck into the hairline. Some went down the tops of their arms and backs of their legs, gradually turning into the near-invisible hair that humans had once had.

Since this change, they had grown conscious of their now bare parts and so developed clothing. Really it was just small grass or leaf skirts held by tree sap to a stretchy durable fabric left over from the human civilization. Women wore another longer skirt that came down from their necks but other than that they wore no other clothing, no need to with the need to hunt as before.

Hunt, something the humans did not do. They did not hunt or live together. Sure there were communities, but each human lived entirely separate lives unlike here in the pride. They also did not have tails, but did have ears. No tail but ears? How could one live without a tail? How could a tribe so backwards survive like that? No wonder they failed to survive.

A rap on the wood desk in front of him got his attention.

"No, we are not done! If you had studied before when you were a cub like you were _supposed_ to instead of running off to play, we wouldn't have to be here now!" one with long slightly purple hair reprimanded him.

"But it's not fun to study! Why do I have to learn about the humans anyway? It's not like any are alive." He groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"They may not, but you can learn from their mistakes. So that you don't to the same, Alpha Yami!" he pressed.

'Yami' yawned and rested his head fully on the make shift writing desk. At some point or another, they had (like clothing) given thought to learn a universal spoken and written language. Had he paid attention when he was younger, he wouldn't require more lessons at the stupid desk at which he now sat.

Ram horns rang out around the den. Both Yami and the other looked up, through the small hole that had been dugout of the rocks that made their shelter. Not all animals had undergone the change; they could be eaten without guilt for eating of one that was so much like yourself. This was the same reason that the ram horns were sounding now.

"It appears that the patrol group has returned." The one said.

"Yes, but far too early. It usually takes a day to skirt the edges of our territory. I wonder what they're found" the Alpha stood and both walked quickly to High Rock. High Rock was a ledge in a large cavern that was connected to most of the dens including Yami's own. Climbing skillfully, Yami easily jumped to the tip of the ledge, looking down on all present.

It wasn't but moments later when the smaller pack came in with a struggling… something. From what Yami could tell, it looked to be of the Ape tribe, but it had funny clothes that covered it from its neck to about its waist and from the hips down to its knees. Its hair was eerily similar to his mane, but if it was of Lion pride, then it would smell different from what it did. They stopped right in the middle of the large cavern.

"What is this?" Alpha asked, curious.

"Found in territory. Don't know." The one that help unto the unknown said quickly.

"Don't talk like that." Yami ordered, it hurt his head to try and decipher what the short clipped words meant. The one who had spoken slipped forward to High Rock and deposited the unknown on the floor beside him. Falling to the floor, the unknown curled into a ball instead of trying to escape like Yami would've thought it would.

"Sorry, what I meant was that we had found this… I'm not quite sure what it is." the one looked up at him, questions showing in his eyes. Flinching, the unknown looked at the one, shocked. Surely he didn't think they all talked in that clipped manner? It was reserved for hunting and patrol only to get the meanings across quickly.

Pushing off of the rock, Yami landed gracefully on his feet. The unknown flinched and hid its face. Curious, he walked around it, seeing it from every angle. The 'clothes' it wore looked like it was ripped in places and there were indents of claws on its back, blood staining the strange garments. It was trembling, its fear scent burning his nose. His eyes flicked to a discoloration of the skin on its leg. Around the ankle was a ring of mottled color, an injury perhaps? Would explain why it didn't try to run. It wouldn't get far anyway.

He nudged the injury gently with his foot. The unknown yelped and shied away from the touch, making a whimpering sound much like the wolf tribe. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. So this unknown wasn't Ape because of its sound, not Lion because of its smell and not Wolf because it had no tail… this was too much to think about right now.

"Out him in the holding den for now. I'm hungry." He said as his reason for doing nothing. There were murmurs of agreement from the small circle around him. The earlier speaker dragged the unknown to its feet and led it away. Noticing its limp, Yami corrected his earlier conclusion of a struggle. Then he turned away to the fresh kill pile to get his meal. Thoughts of the unknown quickly flew his mind as the scent of food washed over him.

He would worry about it later.

Phantomworks; okay, 3 more chaps to go on this one.

**Alice: what? And then it'll be done?**

Phantomworks: until it's voted on in a poll, yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; heh-heh I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

Yami returned to his den hours later after his meal and lessons. Groaning, he flopped onto the pile of fort leaves, feathers and animal hides. Purring, he relaxed his body. Right when he was almost asleep, his ears pricked, sensing something was amiss. He sat up, focusing. His ears flicked this way and that, picking up sounds and identifying them…

There it was again.

It sounded like a… bird? Why would a bird be up at this time of night? He crept out of bed, padding to the entrance to his den and past. Tail flicking behind him, he focused once again. His ears flicked towards the noise and he followed it, curious to see what bird would still be up besides the owls with their haunting coos.

The sound drifted through the small tunnels in between the dens. Yami was surprised that he was the only one awakened by it, but the rest of his den continued to sleep peacefully. He moved quietly until he was right outside of the holding chamber. For the first time since before his meal, his thoughts drifted to the unknown that was brought in.

_Did I really leave him here all afternoon?_ He wondered. Silently, he stole into the small cavern. Hiding behind a large rock, he surveyed the scene. Moonlight drifted from a hole high in the rock pile that made up a small portion of the den. The light cascaded onto the unknown, turning its pale skin silver and shooting highlights into its raven hair. Its blond bangs had turned white gold and his hands were folded over one another over his chest. Silvery tears ran silently as the sounds drifted from the soft lips. They held no words, simply sound songs. As he followed their melody, his eyes slid shut. The sounds spoke to him, spoke of sadness and fear. What was going on it its mind?

Gradually, the sounds dwindled to sobs, a sign of weakness among the Lion pride. There was only one time that they ever cried and that was a loss of a cub. Not when their warriors had died in glorious battle or when his own father, the previous king, had died in a hunt, trampled by the feet of his prey. Not them, only cubs who had yet to live. So why was the unknown crying? Had it lost something as well?

"Momma…"

The sobs quieted to soft, slow breathing, signaling that the unknown was asleep. Yami opened his eyes, glancing at the form when it shivered in the cool grassland nights. Shifting quietly, he snuck out of the holding den, only to return a few minutes later with a woven blanket from the hairs of game. Creeping forward, he wrapped the blanket around the unknown and leapt back to his hiding spot. The unknown shifted in its sleep, snuggling into the blanket.

Smiling to himself, Yami left it alone. His tail flicked back and forth happily. Birds of song were scarce in the area they lived in, so it was refreshing to hear some sort of song, even though it was sad. Perhaps he could change that? Yawning, he decided to wonder about it later.

Phantomworks: aww! Are they just so cute!

**Alice: is there **_**any**_** plot to this one?**

Phantomworks; yeah, we just won't get to it until much later.

**Alice; I see…**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; yes, there's more.

**Alice; of course.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, please support the official release!

Chapter 4

The next morning found Yami staring at the rumpled pile of blanket that he had left the night before. The rest of the den was completely empty. He stared wide-eyed before leaping into action, sniffing the den meticulously. There was no unusual scent by the entrance and barely any around the room. It's like it hadn't been there at all! Frantically, he looked around for any trace of how it had escaped when his eyes once again landed on the blanket.

Blinking, he stared at it harder. Was it… moving?

Kneeling beside it, he lifted a corner of the woven fabric. Raven black hair met his eyes and he soon unearthed the face of the unknown. It looked so soft, but very thin. Wondering what it ate, he was caught off-guard when it scrunched its face and groaned, mumbling incoherently. It unconsciously shied away from the light, snuggling back into the blankets. Chuckling quietly, he draped the blanket back over its head, and then turned his attention to searching for its legs.

Once found, he yanked the blankets back to reveal mottled black skin in a ring around the unknown's ankle. He noticed it flinch in its sleep and heard an answering whimper. So it was really sensitive to pain.

He decided to have the healer look at it later just as the blanket shifted into a sitting position. Amethyst eyes met crimson as the two saw each other face to face for the first time. The world came to a stop for a long moment before it was put into fast forward with a single word.

"Um… Hi?" Yami greeted it.

Gasping, the other froze before freaking out. Shrieking, it ripped its foot from his grasp and before he could blink, it had itself plastered against the wall as far from his as possible. The blanket had dipped to hide those fearful amethyst eyes and the unknown curled in on itself just as before at High Rock with its back to the wall this time. Cringing, Yami covered his ears as he tried to get them to stop ringing from the sheer volume of the shriek.

Once the ringing stopped, he could hear some incoherent mumbling from the shaking ball covered in blanket. When he was about to creep forward, his tail was caught from behind. Snapping his head around to attack, he came up short as his 'teacher' glared angrily at him. He gulped.

"You were supposed to be in lessons _as soon as_ you _awoke!_ So tell me why I had to go looking for you and why you are playing in this empty den!" his teacher growled, baring his teeth.

"It's not empty, Mahaado." Yami sat back on his bottom. His teacher let go of his tail with a huff.

"You think a blanket counts, Alpha Yami?" Mahaado crossed his arms, his tail flicking angrily from side to side.

"No, but he does." Yami jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Humoring the young Alpha, Mahaado spared a glance past the shorter and came eye-to-eye with terrified amethyst. His mouth fell open as he stared incredulously at the blanket bundle with eyes. Then his shock softened and his mouth formed a hard line.

"And you! What are you still doing in bed? There is work to be done!" the teacher stalked forward, intent on making the bundle go to work. Seeing the unknown tremble in terror, Yami put himself in between the two.

"Mahaado, you are mistaken. He is not of our tribe." Yami said, his eyes daring the larger to come closer.

"Not of our tribe? They who is he? What is he?" Mahaado stopped in his tracks. Yami sat back again, his hands on the ground between his legs. Head tipped thoughtfully to the side, he began to string the clues together.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I mean, he looks like he's from the ape tribe, but he doesn't sound like it. He makes a sound that a lot like the wolf tribe when things don't go their way but he doesn't have a tail. And he makes bird songs, but has no feathers. And he has really weird clothes…" Yami trailed off as his teacher's eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of his head. "Um… are you all right?"

Mahaado shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh, yes, I am fine. However, your description… it is correct?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at the question of his truthfulness. Yet his teacher didn't look doubtful, he looked more… hopeful? Eager? Some strange combination of the two. He shifted to the side, allowing the older to investigate, "See for yourself."

The older tackled the startled blanket bundle with fervor, trying to rip the blanket off of the unknown. Sighing, Yami restrained his mentor carefully and hissed in his ear, "If you attack him like so, you will surely scare it to death!"

Blushing in embarrassment, Mahaado shuffled his feet sullenly before nodding his head in agreement. Yami released him and the older took a much slower approach at the unknown who was not in tears. Again with the crying. It ungracefully shied away from Mahaado every time he tried to get near it until it bumped into Yami. They it force, rigid stiff, not even breathing. Patiently waiting for it to move, Yami stayed where he was. When it didn't move, he looked up, "I think you broke it."

"That's absurd! You can't break a living being! Well at least not in the way that you broke that Ram's horn." Mahaado grinned, crossing his arms.

"Hey! That was not my fault! Mana cast a spell on it and it _jumped_ from my hands into the ravine! I swear!" Yami protested. He felt movement beside him as the blanket bundle shook. Ears flicking to the side, Yami thought he heard… laughter? "You think this is funny?"

Freezing again, the unknown did not answer. Mahaado watched the scene between the two before he chuckled as well, "Of course! You're trying to blame it on Mana's spell when ram horns don't shatter!"

Yami looked dumbfounded as Mahaado laughed louder, the unknown laughing silently with him. Once the laughing died, his mentor shot him a serious look, "So what did you break?"

"U-um…" Yami looked away, trying to find a way out of the situation. Thinking hard, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the blanket and jumped slightly when said object yelped in response. His mentor's attention was immediately focused on the weakly struggling bundle in Yami arms.

"You caught it!" crying out with glee, the other crouched beside him, tail swishing happily behind him. The bundle tensed as the other got closer. "You caught it, you caught it, you caught it!"

"Yes, I think we know that." Yami grumbled, feeling the unknown shudder against him. Honestly, his mentor was acting like a cub! Almost like he had read the alpha's mind, Mahaado straightened and coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Um, yes. Anyway, you said that you don't know what it is?" Mahaado asked, receiving a nod for an answer. "Well, let's find out, take the blanket off."

Keeping a good grip on the bundle, Yami freed one of his hands to slide the blanket off of its head and shoulders. Trembling, the unknown had its eyes shut tight and its heart beat was a flutter in his ears. Now Mahaado stepped to the side, sliding his fingers curiously over the smooth skin of the unknown's neck. It tried to shy away, to no avail.

"No fur?" Yami shook his head, tugging the strange clothes down enough for the teacher to see the soft skin without fur, feather or scale. "Strange, no tail?"

Yami didn't think there was, but tugged down the lower clothes just enough to see. Seeing no tail, Yami retreated and re-wrapped the blanket around the unknown. By now it was trembling violently. "None."

"Hmm... strange, very very strange. This requires research. However, if I'm not wrong, this is, indeed, a human."  
_

Phantomworks; du-du-duh!

**Alice; are you going to do that after **_**every **_**chapter?**

Phantomworks; nope, only after a few.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; I'm almost done people, really!

**Alice; yeah no, she has some more.**

Phantomworks: but those are for different stories! Not of this one!

**Alice; oh well.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

"Human?" Yami's eyes widened. It didn't seem possible! Didn't they die out completely? Or at least, that's what he was told. It was some three hundred years ago so he didn't really know.

"Yes, however, I'm not sure. I'll need to find more on this subject." Mahaado said distractedly as he rose and padded to the door. Yami's golden tail twitched as he watched his mentor about to leave.

"Oh, Mahaado! Could you send the healer here before we lose you for the next few days?" Yami asked, his tail curling around himself and the 'human'. Absentmindedly, his teacher murmured an affirmative as he felt and the alpha doubted that the other had heard him. Subconsciously, he tightened his hold on the human as he thought of what to do with this discovery.

Said human let out a pitiful cry as the hold tightened uncomfortably around him. Apologizing, the larger loosened his grip, but still held the human to him, not wanting the other to get away. If Mahaado's approach was any example, it would be hard to catch him again.

Again, his ears twitched at the sound of soft footsteps in the corridor just outside the entrance of the den. Turning his head, he greeted his healer, and then motioned her forward.

"His ankle is injured." He said simply. The healer nodded and crouched beside the two. The human jumped in his arms, trying to get away from the new face. Restraining the poor creature, Yami hushed him quietly. Slowly, the human calmed down and trusted him enough to let the healer near them. As the healer took some equipment and wrappings from her bag, Yami whispered into the human's ear, "She will need to look at your injury, can you stretch out you leg?"

Tensing, the human shook its head, curling more into itself. With a bit of prompting though, the human finally relented, stretching its leg out before it, wincing slightly as its ankle moved as a consequence. The healer examined the swollen flesh carefully, deciding the best method of curing it and allowing movement. Carefully, but forcefully, she gripped onto the slender leg just about the bruise, making the human wince. The both watched as she rifled though her small hastily made leather bag and pulled out a small knife.

Instantly, the human cried out in fright, trying to pull its leg back close to itself. The healer's grip tightened on the sensitive skin as she tried to hold the leg still. Yami growled a warning at her. She flinched, but kept hold of the skinny limb. On the other hand, the human struggled even more. Tightening his grip, Yami crossed one of his legs over the human's, immobilizing the smaller. Whimpering once again met his sensitive ears and he was startled to see glistening tears roll down thin cheeks. Did humans always cry so easily?

"It's fine, it's fine. She just needs to reduce the swelling. She won't do more than that." Yami whispered in the human's ear. Distracting the human, Yami glanced meaningfully at the healer. Said character nodded and brought the sharp knife closer to the skin. (Note: never try this at home) her hands were a blur as the knife slit the swollen skin. Having already wrapped his hand in the edge of the blanket, Yami shoved his fist into the human's mouth as it tried to scream in pain, muffling its cry.

Blood streamed from the laceration onto a mass of pelts. The healer dipped a clump of lambs'' wool into a crudely made bowl and dabbed the skin to clean it. Then she carefully wrapped it in large leaves of soft lamb's ear (a plant that is really soft) and threaded two quills of porcupine through it. She sat back on her heels to let Yami examine her work. Finding it within his expectation, Yami nodded for her to leave. Not taking nearly as much time to clean up, she hurried out of the den.

"Sorry about that" Yami apologized, retrieving his hand from the other's bite. Tiny beads of blood welled up and he licked them carelessly away. "But if I didn't, you would have killed my entire pride's sense of hearing. And if we hadn't have reduced the swelling, you might never have been able to walk again. Now that wouldn't be goo, would it?"

The human didn't respond, only sobbing near-silently. Tail wrapping back around them, Yami removed his leg from atop the human's and rested his chin on the other's head. The other tensed, but slowly relaxed when Yami did nothing else. Purring thoughtfully, the alpha wondered what they would do with the human. It had trespassed on his territory, but it didn't look like it could hurt anything. It seemed too weak and tiny to be much of a threat. Then again, so did he himself and he constantly used that to his advantage.

So what to do… a growl interrupted his thoughts. Growling back, he searched for the source of the menacing sound. A rumbling came from the human's stomach as the growl came again. Was the human _growling_ at him? His eyes narrowed. Well, it would make sense. After all, they had kept him captive and such, but still. Again, the growl came and Yami wondered why the human hadn't attacked yet.

Rumbling went through the smaller body again, but higher now as a whimpering sound came out. Huh? Why didn't they come from the same pla –the growl rumbled again, but it sounded more like a grumble than a growl. Yami blinked and peered over the smaller's shoulder. The human's face was bright red, probably from embarrassment as another grumble came from its stomach.

Really having no clue what to do, Yami wondered why the human's stomach growled like he himself. Maybe it was cranky? His tail swished back and forth in thought. He was always cranky when he was hungry, maybe that was it? This brought his thoughts back to how thin the human was and when it had eaten last. Must've been awhile ago for how thin it looked. Deciding it should have something to eat, Yami got up, dragging the other (still in his hold) up with him.

The human cried out and its ankle buckled, landing it back on the ground. Yami cringed at the high pitched sound and at his sheer stupidity for forgetting about the little one's wound. Wait… little one?

Well, it was smaller than he so it made sense. Shrugging, he tried to pick it up to carry it to the food pile, (no way was he going to leave it alone to go get food and bring it back.) only to have the little one shy away from him, just like with Mahaado. This little game of chase continued for a few moments until Yami growled with impatience.

"Why won't you just. Sit. Still?" he growled, basically trying to tackle the little one and missing horribly. Growling in frustration, he stalked forward until the smaller was cornered and shaking in terror. Then he stopped, thinking things over. If he were to force the smaller to do something, it would obviously lash out against him. However, if he could get the human to trust him, he might be able to convince it to come with him. But how?

Grunting, he sat down, his back to the human as he thought. Was there a way to convince the human? Did it even understand them or was it like the animals that they chased down as prey? Thoughts got more confusing as he thought longer on them, his tail swished angrily. Would it really be so bad to force it? It hadn't even lashed out since it got here. Could it even attack? Did it have claws and fangs? He knew it had teeth but they didn't look as long as his own or else it would've hurt a lot more when he jammed his fist into its mouth to keep it quiet.

He turned slightly to look back at it, nearly jumping out of his skin at their close proximity. The human had somehow crept up behind him so silently that he hadn't heard it. Tensing, Yami waited for it to attack, but its focus wasn't on him, rather his swishing tail. He cautiously watched the human as it curiously watched his tail swish back and forth. Being slightly mischievous, Yami flicked his tail to the side, barely brushing the human's nose.

The human squeaked in surprise, much like a mouse, and covered its nose with the blanket where Yami supposed its hands were. Chuckling, the alpha grinned when the human looked up in surprise and embarrassment. Another growl came from the human's stomach, making its face turn a cute red once again. Yami shifted into a crouch away from the human, still looking over his shoulder. The human stared at him, confused.

"If you're hungry, you'll have to come with me. Since you can't walk, it will be easier if you just climb on." Yami explained. Staring at him with doubt, the human didn't move. "What am I going to do? Roll over on you?"

Indecision fought in the uniquely colored eyes, hunger winning over distrust. Painfully slow, the human cautiously climbed onto the other's back. Once on, Yami stood quickly, the other squeaking in surprise. For now, he had the human's trust, now to keep his promise.

It's food time!

Phantomworks; and that's all I'm going to post at this time.

**Alice: where is the action in this one?**

Phantomworks; oh, we won't get there for a few more chapters. Don't worry though, there is a plot.

**Alice; there better be.**


End file.
